Renji's Forced Confession
by MisaxMisa
Summary: Rukia forces Renji to confess, but Ikkaku doesn't make it any easier. Renichi.


**A/N: This was just a small idea I got while I was at the gym. I wrote and revised it and now I'm happy with it. By the way, I'm looking for a beta, so if you're up for the job, let me know. ^-^**

**Just for the record, I don't own Bleach, if I did, it would suck :P**

Renji's Forced Confession

"So, today's the day is it?" Ikkaku said, joining Renji and Shūhei at the table.

Renji nodded solemnly.

"Not feeling too good about it?" Yumichika asked sympathetically, following Ikkaku.

"No. But a have no choice. It's now or never."

"What do you mean?"

Renji sent a death glare to the entrance of the bar where Rukia was standing with Rangiku waiting for the topic of his troubles to walk in.

"Sha say's either I do it today, or she does it!" Renji howled, putting his head of the table.

"Don't worry, I think Ichigo will take it well."

"Ke?" Renji asked, looking up at Shūhei like he'd grown an extra head.

"What? I do!"

"Sure…"

It was then Renji noticed the evil smirk on Ikkaku's face.

"Oh no Ikkaku, a know tha look!" He said, "Don't make this any harder fer me."

"Ohhh, I think Ichigo does that enough, don't you?

"Dude! Don't start-"

"Being picked on again Renji?"

Said Renji jumped and spun around on the bench, nearly falling face first on the floor.

Ichigo was standing behind him, smirking at his success at scaring him. Renji blushed and rushed off, mumbling something about getting more drinks.

Ichigo sat down next to where Renji would be sitting and stared after the redhead.

"What's up with him?" He asked no one in particular.

"Probably many things since you walked in." Ikkaku sniggered uncontrollably.

"Just ignore Ikkaku; he's in a weird mood." Yumichika smiled, elbowing Ikkaku in the ribs. Hard.

"Good god, Yumichika." He groaned. He nursed his ribs as he mumbled, "How can such a girly boy hurt so much."

"Excuse me? Say that again and you'll be nursing that bald head."

Ichigo was just watching the pair with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Here's the driiiinkks!" Rangiku sang while reaching for a large mug of sake even before the tray hit the table.

"There's nothin like bein patient is there…" Renji said, laughing. He picked up two mugs and walked round to his seat, handing Ichigo a mug as he sat down.

"Drink up!"

"Renji, if I keep drinking mugs this size all night I'll be hospitalized."

"Relax, I made them put lemonade in yours so then ya don't seem like such a lightweight in front a everyone. Ya can get smaller ones fer the rest of the night."

Ichigo just started at Renji as he downed his own mug in a respectively quick fashion.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"Don't mention it," Renji replied, not meeting Ichigo's eye.

"Come on Ichi, finish your drink then let's dance!" Rangiku said, coming up and hugging Renji and himself from behind.

"I don't dance."

"You do now!"

"Hmph."

A few hours later, and few drinks later, proved to Ichigo that he did dance, and quite well at that.

"You shouldn't hide talent like that!" Rukia yelled over the music as she stumbled off the dance floor to try and drag Shūhei on.

Ichigo just continued to dance. He looked up and caught sight of Renji standing at the bar, staring at him. Ichigo grinned and waved, causing Renji to blush and turn away. Ichigo frowned, but carried on dancing anyway as Yumichika came over to him.

"Ichigo! Come sing on the karaoke with a bunch of us!" He yelled.

"Depends, what are we singing?" Ichigo replied, stumbling to the side slightly.

"You must be drunk to agree," Yumichika replied, sticking his tongue out at the ex-ryoka. "We're not sure yet, come help us decide."

Meanwhile over at the bar, Renji was still blushing at the fact he'd just been caught staring at Ichigo. He motioned over to the barman to give him another drink while he listened to the DJ announce that the karaoke was about to start. The first couple of people who got up were quite good, well at least they could carry a tune. As he turned to put his empty glass on the table, he heard a song he recognized from a few years ago, it was overplayed by the youngsters in the soul society for a few weeks. 'Bloody Busted,' he inwardly groaned.

_One day_

_When I came home_

_At lunch time_

_I heard a funny noise_

_Went out_

_To the backyard_

_To find out_

_If it was one of those rowdy boys…_

'I know that voice', he thought, turning around. When he did, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he settled with a jaw drop.

Yumichika was singing the end of the verse while Ichigo, Rangiku and Shūhei we standing next to him laughing and bopping around like idiots. He expected this kind of thing of Yumichika and Rangiku, and even Shūhei after he'd seen him drunk so many times…but Ichigo? What was happening to the world!

When the chorus came on he nearly choked on his drink.

_I said I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they live underwater_

_And your great great great granddaughter_

_Is pretty fine_

They had started to jump around and screamed the chorus as loud as they could as the audience joined in, jumping and clapping. Renji grinned at the thought of how much fun he could have with this when they were sober. He started reaching for his soul phone to video record the performance when a voice to his right startled him.

"Way ahead of you Renji," Rukia laughed, her arms stretched in the air to get the video from over the crowd.

When the song ended and their friends had left the stage, Rukia turned to Renji.

"Have you done it yet?"

"Well, no."

"Arrgh! Renji, you're impossible! You have an hour or I tell him."

"What! Rukia no!" He yelled, but it was useless. She had already disappeared into the crowd. He turned back to the bar to get yet another drink. 'I'm gonna have ta be drunk fer this.' He thought.

It had been 45 minutes since they'd been on stage and still people were cheering at them as they passed. Ichigo had had a couple more drinks since the performance and had decided to settle on one of the couches since his balance was below average. Everybody had returned to one group except for the loudmouthed redhead causing Ichigo to scan the room every so often, looking for him. He didn't like not being able to see him, he could be doing anything. Ichigo had liked Renji for a long time and had only came out tonight coz Rukia said he would be there and that now would be the time to make a move. Not that he would. He'd hate to think of the beating Renji would give him for trying to kiss him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Where's Renji?" Ikkaku asked, glancing at Ichigo.

"Adunno," Rangiku slurred, cuddling into Shūhei like he was her pillow while Shūhei was too drunk to notice or care. If anything, _they_ would probably hook up tonight, not himself and Renji.

"I'll go look for him," Rukia said, getting up and delving into the crowd that was at the bar.

About 10 minutes later, Rukia dragged a clearly drunk Renji out of the crowd. It looked like they were yelling at each other as she dragged him but the group couldn't hear until they got closer.

"Now Renji!"

"Nooooo." He yelled back.

"Tell him!"

"I said no dammit!"

"Okay. Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, looking over to the orange haired boy.

"FINE!"

Renji tuned to Ichigo and began to stumble over on his own.

As he got close enough he started to speak. "Ichigo, I-"

Seconds later, Renji's stomach was pressed against Ichigo's crotch and his face was buried in his chest. Ikkaku had chosen that moment to stick his foot out to trip Renji and was now howling with laughter. That laughter was short lived however, as Yumichika dove on Ikkaku and got him in a head lock. From there he proceeded in slapping his bald head repeatedly.

Renji's face turned a violent red to match his hair as he looked up to stare Ichigo in the face. He made no move to get up as he finished what he was going to say.

"I love you."

Ichigo just stared at Renji in his lap, his mouth hanging open as he processed what the pineapple had said to the sounds of frantic slapping. Renji then decided to move, Ichigo hadn't spoken in a long time and he felt it was safer to put some distance between them, his heart breaking even though he expected the rejection. He had kneeled and was just about to push away when two hands placed on either side of his face stopped him. He met Ichigo's intense gaze as Ichigo whispered just loud enough for Renji to hear, "Say it again."

"I-I love you."

He was stopped from saying anything else as his lips and Ichigo's met.

Behind them, Rukia and Rangiku shared a silent celebration and went to high five, however, due to the drunken haze they were in, Rukia missed and face palmed Rangiku. It was then left to Shūhei to sooth a crying Rangiku who was clutching her nose while Rukia apologized profusely. On the seats next to them, Yumichika was still physically abusing Ikkaku, who was screaming like a girl, his head visibly raw.

All the while, Renji and Ichigo were continuing their kiss, fighting each others tongue for dominance. When they finally broke apart, Ichigo pulled Renji up onto the couch next to him and cuddled into his side. Renji wrapped his arms around the strawberries thin frame and kissed the top of his head.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara's shop with everyone else mos' likely. Why?"

"I was wondering-" It was Ichigo's turn to go bright red now. "-whether you'd like to stay round mine, you know, so I could introduce you to my family tomorrow."

"What're ya going ta introduce me as?" The redhead asked, nuzzling into Ichigo's hair.

"My boyfriend…if you don't mind."

Renji chuckled. "Course I don't."

**Thanks for reading :D**

**R&R!**

**Ichigo: I 'cuddle' into him?**

**MisaxMisa: That's what I said didn't I? o_O**

**Ichigo: Well yeah…but…me…'cuddling'?**

**MisaxMisa: What? I think it sounds cute.**

**Ichigo: *sweat drops***


End file.
